Day I Die
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: There are decisions an individual must make. Sometimes they lean towards self preservation, with others it's to help one in need. Daryl comes across another lone survivor like himself who was abandoned. Despite his better judgment, he decides to bring Ellis along on the road with him. What follows is a shared past. And that destinies do truly intertwine.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I can officially say (for this site at least) I am the FIRST writer to do this pairing. The original idea is from my beta, however, foxwolfmoon who is a huge fan of both series. Please leave me a review telling me what you think._  


_P.S. Yes, you can actually burn Doritos chips. Use this knowledge wisely and only in an emergency if you're stuck out in the Arctic freezing to death._

**Chapter 1**

The scene at the bridge had been... Chaos... There were infected everywhere. Bombs going off in every direction. He could hear the others screaming for him over the ringing in his ears. But the chopper was lifting off, retreating from the overrun lot while he watched in dismay from his place hiding behind a pile of zombie corpses as the giant mutant they'd nicknamed a tank tore the area apart.

He'd been so covered in zombie gore that none of the zombies noticed him slipping away... But he was alone now... And hardly knew where to go. He headed to the next safe house he could find and slumped down to the floor inside it, staring a little dully around at the walls covered in messages from other survivors. Where did he go now? They'd come here to go seaward... But that was the last military chopper out. He rubbed at his face, unsure whether to wait for another group or strike out on his own.

Ellis was almost never quiet, but now with no one to talk to, he was almost choking on silence.

He bowed his head closing his eyes. Ignoring the sounds of the lurching zombies outside as he did his best to hold back the tears. Saw Nick standing to the entrance of the chopper. Yelling as he leaned out with an outstretched hand for him. Almost falling out of the chopper altogether until Coach grabbed the gambler and dragged him back in. Rochelle screaming at the pilot to go back. To land for just a few more seconds so they could get Ellis back.

Ellis took a deep, shuddering breath to still his pounding heart. He had nowhere to go now. They had gone through the zombie apocalypse together. At every turn they had always had his back. Now, though, he found he had nothing to say. No story he could bring up about him and his friend Keith to fill the oppressive silence.

"I guess it's the end of the line for me now, isn't it?" Ellis asked the empty room. He opened his eyes again to gaze at his surroundings. There was a small stockpile of supplies in a corner of the room. Mostly of vegetables, a few soups, and one or two cans appeared to be SPAM.

Taking out a bottle of water from his pack Ellis shakily took a drink. He only managed to swallow a sip though before he closed it again. Unable to drink any of it in his state, he set it aside. Grimly he considered his new predicament.

Outside on the open highway Daryl Dixon drove his black motorcycle. His eyes narrowed to the air streaming past his face. His worn leather jacket with the faded angel wings on the back flapped in the wind. He had spotted a line of houses set a few yards away from the road. While reluctant to stop, he knew better. They were at least worth a look. The houses looked to be untouched at least.

Pulling up into a line of trees, Daryl stashed away his bike. Unloading his crossbow he loaded a bolt. He had seen the zombies in the city as he drove past them. A few had attempted to chase him, but only managed to stumble in his wake. With his pack slung over his shoulder, Daryl went to the houses. His eyes peeled for any signs of walkers approaching.

It only took him a few minutes to sweep through the first two houses. His efforts had turned up nothing more than a can of raviolis, a package of dehydrated milk, and a small stash of potato chips. Daryl took it all, decided the chips would be a good thing to have come winter. Even if they were stale, they'd make good kindling for a fire. When he came to the third house he noticed a safe house in the backyard. He looked around, but saw no signs of another human being close by.

Rising up, Daryl walked to the door but kept off to the side. As he came up to it, he reached out with his hand to try the door knob. He frowned when he found it locked and wondered if he would have to find a rock or a sledgehammer to smash it open. There must be supplies inside if someone felt the need to lock the door.

At first Ellis thought it was his own imagination. He heard the door rattle and at first assumed it was a zombie. Then he heard the door knob rattle again as if someone were trying to open it. A second later he heard the sounds of shuffling outside. Raising his head, he wiped his eyes and told himself not to be too hopeful. There was no way those military men had come back for him.

"Hello?" Ellis called uncertainly. He heard a scuffle and then silence. Grabbing his semi-automatic, he went to the door. Sliding the grate open a fraction, he peered outside. He didn't see anyone. Certainly not any undead wandering around in the backyard.

"Is anyone there? You can come out. I ain't no biter." Ellis said encouragingly. When no one answered he felt his heart despair. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks with him after all. What was the term he had heard to describe this? Made with grief? No, it had to be mad, right?

"Okay, look, I'm gonna open the door, alright?" Ellis said. Still, he heard no response to his questions. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and began to open it.

A second later all Ellis heard was the reinforced door smashing into the wall. Hovering no more than an inch from his face was the tip of an arrow. A man with sharp green eyes glared directly at him. The man was breathing hard, his finger on the trigger of the crossbow. Ellis felt his face go pale as he considered this might be the end of him.

"Hey man." Ellis said swallowing. The man hardly seemed amused as he walked into the room, his worn steel toed boots not even making a whisper across the concrete floor.

"Are you the only one here?" Daryl asked. His teeth were hard grit when the man had opened the door. He had not been expecting to see someone his own age all the way out here. In front of him the other man shook his head mutely. Despite the crossbow in his face the man hardly seemed scared.

"Just me. Um, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Here, look." Ellis said holding up his gun. With the crossbow still trained on him he moved slowly, letting the intruder watch him place his gun on the floor as he held up his empty hands.

Daryl watched this with growing amazement. After a moment he took a few steps back from the man. Still circling him like a shark, he considered what to do with him. From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the meager supplies. The man caught him looking and nodded towards them.

"You're welcome to what I have, man. All you had to do was, you know, ask." Ellis said to the intruder. Still, the intruder backed away. Lowering his pack one handed, he used the other to keep his crossbow trained on Ellis.

"You should have shot me when you had the chance. Didn't you ever learn not to open the door for strangers?" Daryl shot at this guy. The man blinked at him owlishly as if not comprehending his words.

"People tell me I'm not the smartest dude around." Ellis said with a sheepish grin. The other man still glared at him, clearly suspicious. After loading his pack with half of the supplies, Daryl stood back up. After a second, he lowered his crossbow when it became clear the other man didn't mean to hurt him.

"Word of advice, man, you see someone else comin', lock the door. Better yet, shoot 'em. They'll take everything you got. Even the shoes off your feet if they think they can wear 'em." Daryl said, motioning to the other man's worn boots. Ellis glanced down as if noticing for the first time he happened to be wearing them.

"Names Ellis. People call me 'El' for short sometimes. But I don't like that cause it sounds like a girl's name, you know? One time this friend of mine, he kept callin' me 'Elly' for no reason. So I told him, 'look here man, I ain't no Elly'. And he said…"

Daryl walked away with his crossbow held up as Ellis trailed after him, continuing to talk about some guy named Keith he had been friends with. Shaking his head he walked around the corner to his bike. He aimed his crossbow at Ellis when the man was about to approach him, making it clear he didn't want any passengers.

"Good luck to you, man. Try not to get bit." Daryl said gruffly. He mounted his bike as he hung his crossbow in the front of his bike. Revving the engine he pulled back out onto the road. Trying to ignore the burn he felt on the back of his neck. When he hit the asphalt, Daryl put on the gas and sped away.

_Don't look back at him. You can hardly feed yourself. Just keep on driving. He'll be fine. Someone will come along and help him…_

_Shit._

Daryl did his best to talk himself out of it. He had a white knuckled grip on the handlebars. With a curse, he turned the bike around though. Going back towards the house where Ellis was. The survivor had stared forlornly after him. Then, seeing the other man leave, he had hung his head and gone back towards the safe house with slumped shoulders at the thought of facing the night alone.

"Hey, Ellis! Hurry up and get your shit!" Daryl yelled at the man's retreating back. Ellis jumped, spinning around to stare at Daryl with wide eyes.

"What you waitin' for, man? An invitation? I ain't picking up the rest of the supplies for ya." Daryl called to him. Ellis smiled as he spun around and dashed the rest of the way to the safe house. Grabbing his pack, he loaded up on the rest of the supplies and putting as many water bottles as he could fit into it. Ellis grabbed his fire hatchet, strapped his semi-automatic across his back, and his trusty skillet.

Dashing back outside he saw the man's motorcycle idling, feet planted firmly on either side as he waited for Ellis to return. When he did get back Ellis was beaming brighter than the sun. Getting onto the back of the bike, he put his arms around Daryl's waist as the man revved the engine. Taking off down the road just in time as walkers began to stumble towards them. Daryl looked behind him, but decided they weren't worth it.

"Thanks man, I don't do well on my own!" Ellis said over the roar of the engine. He thought he heard his rescuer snort but said nothing more.

"What's your name, man?" Ellis said after another minute. Daryl sighed, shaking his head at having picked up this guy. No doubt he would regret it later when the food began to run low.

"Daryl, man. My name is Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daryl drove in silence for at least two hours. The entire time Ellis talked to Daryl about anything he could think of. Telling him stories about the crazy shit Keith used to do. How one time he had tried to drink orange juice through his nose. He would stop every now and then to take a deep breath of the air streaming past them. His rescuer hardly made any comment during the entire time. Daryl's eyes focused on the road ahead of him, passing by abandoned cars which had long since been picked clean by other survivors. In a few of them he saw dead bodies with gunshot wounds to their heads. Flies buzzing around the cars as they fed off the truly dead. From time to time Daryl had to swerve to avoid a walker lurching towards them.

Every couple of minutes Ellis had to reach up to pull his the brim of hat lower. He was worried after all this time he would lose it. Ever since the apocalypse had hit, his hat was the only item other than his skillet he had managed to keep a hold of this entire time. Ellis tried to use Daryl as a buffer against the wind by ducking his head behind the man's broad back. From time to time he felt Daryl shift, making minute adjustments whenever he had to make a turn. He would lean into the direction he wished to go before slowly righting the bike to obey his commands.

"Hey Daryl, where you headed?" Ellis asked after a while. The hunter didn't appear to hear him at first. Then with a sigh, Daryl licked his dry lips, wondering what he had been thinking bringing this guy along.

"Where everyone else is going. A safe place. Ellis, you spot anything like a truck or something we can drive let me know. My bike can't take any more weight." Daryl called over his shoulder. Ellis nodded, keeping his eyes peeled along the road. They had passed quite a few cars by now, but not many seemed to be promising for reliable transportation.

"Your bike need a tune-up, man? I'm a mechanic. I can take a look at her if you want." Ellis offered. Daryl frowned, glancing over his shoulder at his passenger. Well, maybe it hadn't been a mistake bringing this Ellis guy along after all. Having a mechanic along would actually be pretty helpful.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm shocked she's lasted this long. Good on saving gas, but not hauling around decent supplies, you know? Hey, let's take a look over here." Daryl said spotting a press of cars up ahead.

He slowed down, scanning the cars as he did so. It was starting to worry him; seeing the daylight waning away to night. They had at most three hours left before the moon came up. Daryl didn't like the idea of being out on the open road at night. Letting Ellis down, he parked his bike and drew his crossbow. Scanning the cars, he began to systematically go to each one to check its contents. There appeared to be a few promising suitcases with a couple of non-perishable food items, but they were already loaded down as it was. If he had to, Daryl would abandon his bike, but he didn't want too. It had brought him this far and throwing it away now would be a huge loss.

"Hey Daryl, what about this one?" Ellis called from several yards away. Daryl raised his head from looking into a minivan. He had half tempted to take it, but the gas alone would be a problem.

"What did you find?" Daryl asked walking in the direction of the other man's voice. He walked around a semi-truck partially blocking the road to find Ellis. The mechanic had opened the hood to a small camper. Inspecting the engine for any signs of wear and tear.

"She looks to be in good shape. I found the keys on the dashboard. See?" Ellis said raising his hand to jingle the keys. Daryl blinked surprised by their good fortune. He walked over and opened the door to the camper.

Stepping inside he made a quick sweep with his crossbow. There was just enough room inside to walk around. A small bed in the back which could just fit about two people. A small table with a seat on either side. The bathroom was equally as small, but considering it was a one person camper Daryl could hardly say he surprised. There was even a small kitchen area complete with a microwave, stove, and a small oven. Going through everything, Daryl found no signs anyone had been living there. Whoever had the camper before them had decided to beat a hasty retreat.

"All clear. Dusty, but she'll do." Daryl commented as he stepped out of the camper. He cracked his knuckles as he went around the camper. Ellis tagged along after him as he checked the back.

"There's a small rack here meant for dirt bikes. It'll hold your motorcycle though if we strap it down. I have some bungee cords in my pack." Ellis added helpfully. Daryl nodded, secretly glad he would not have to get rid of his bike.

"That'll do it. C'mon, let's strap her in then." Daryl agreed.

The two men spent the next hour and a half transferring their small meager amount of supplies to the camper. Once they had secured the motorcycle to the back of the camper Daryl found two gas cans in the trunk of the camper. He took them and siphoned whatever gas he could find from the cars. He managed to fill them both. Going back he filled the tank of the camper, and then went back to siphon more gas. Ellis helped by combing over the cars for any items they might be able to use. He turned up with a few more precious cans of food. At that point night began to come in on them fast.

Both men loaded up into the camper. Daryl began driving with just barely enough daylight left to see by. He didn't dare risk turning on the lights with night so close. He didn't drive for more than half an hour before he pulled off the road, guiding the camper to a stand of trees to block them from being seen from the highway. The entire time Ellis had grown eerily quiet, sitting in the passenger seat as Daryl drove, watching the scenery passively.

"You alright, man?" Daryl asked his companion. Ellis glanced at him, momentarily caught off guard. His eyes widened from having been pulled from his inner world.

"I'm alright. Just thinkin' about some stuff." Ellis answered. He had been wondering where Rochelle, Coach, and Nick were now. A part of him hoped they had gone somewhere safe where the zombies couldn't get to them. On the other hand he selfishly wished that someone may have decided to come back for him.

"Can you help me cover up the windows? I don't want the light to attract any walkers. Last thing we needed is a herd pushing over this thing." Daryl said.

Ellis silently got up and began to help Daryl cover the windows. They had found some extra blankets which were thick enough to block out the light from the inside. Once that was done Daryl went to the stove. Opening the cabinets he peered in to see if they had anything worthwhile. Reaching in he pulled out a can of soup, two bowls, and a small pot. Wrenching the can open, he dumped the contents into the pot. A turn of a knob had the stove turning on as Ellis sat on the edge of the bed, watching him expectantly.

"How'd you end up on your own?" Daryl asked as he cooked. Which consisted of stirring a spoon through the soup to make sure it heated up evenly. Ellis tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly. Resembling a puppy trying to understand human language for the first time.

"There was a military whirly bird out on the bridge. Did you see that big zombie tearin' the place apart? Well, me and my group were runnin' from it. Just about everyone managed to get on 'cept me. I got cornered, but by the time I managed to get free it had already lifted off." Ellis answered, feeling another pang in his chest.

"Then you came along. For a while there I really thought I was all on my own. I hate bein' alone, man. It scares the shit out of me." Ellis explained, goose bumps rising up on his arms. Daryl nodded, listening intently as he continued to stir the soup. Ellis was a bit too skinny. When was the last time the guy had a decent meal?

"You tryin' to get to anyplace in particular?" Daryl asked to keep the conversation going.

"A military base, I guess. Or hook up with another group and try to settle down, you know? Somewhere safe where they can't get us no more. Hell, I don't even know if that's just a dream or not." Ellis pointed out.

"Nothin' wrong in havin' hope, man. Ain't like we got anything else to keep us goin'."

"Except each other. That's somethin' to fight for." Daryl felt an unconscious smile tug at the corner of his lips at the words. Ellis had such an easy way of grinning it was infectious. The small scar across the mechanic's nose only added to his boyish features.

"When we're farther away we can stop for a couple of days to gather more supplies. No offense to you, but even if it is just the two of us, we're short on grub. I ain't headed anywhere in particular but we can travel along the coast. See if we can't find your friends." Daryl explained calmly. He poured the finished soup into each bowl, giving Ellis the bigger portion as he grabbed two spoons. Handing the food to the mechanic, he sat down beside him on the bed to eat.

"You'd do that for me? Thanks, Daryl. I appreciate it." Ellis said. Daryl glanced at him but only gave a slight nod of his head. Focused on his food, he spooned it into his mouth.

Ellis ate his share, surprised he had been given the bigger portion. He didn't say anything on the matter however. As he ate the mechanic became hyper aware of Daryl's thigh pressing against his own. The other man didn't seem aware of the touch as he continued to eat. Acting as if they were doing nothing strange. Perhaps they weren't. Maybe Daryl just felt the need to be close to another human being. There was no telling how long the other man had been on his own.

_Maybe he got left behind too._ Ellis thought as he ate. The idea had occurred to him earlier, but he didn't want to mention it. Daryl didn't seem to be sick or like he needed help in anyway. From what the man had said it was pretty clear to the mechanic. Daryl had been on his own for a while.

"I'm not hungry. You can have the rest of mine." Daryl said dumping the rest of soup into Ellis's bowl. He didn't wait to give the mechanic a choice in the matter. Quickly rising to his feet, he dump his dirty bowl in the sink.

"Thanks, man. I'll be sure to pull my own weight. Promise." Ellis said, glad at the small gift. Daryl nodded as he took out his crossbow, checking the mechanism to be sure it was still working properly.

"I'll keep us fed and you keep us runnin'. Seems fair to me. Can't get anywhere if the engines stop workin." Daryl said. He could not say why, but he felt as if he knew Ellis from somewhere. He couldn't say where, but he was positive they must have met somewhere before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bed's small, but in the end we c'n both fit. I'll warn ya, though, I might try to cuddle in my sleep. Just punch me if I do." Ellis warned Daryl as he made the bed. His fellow redneck didn't seem to have any qualms

"Great." Daryl muttered under his breath. He shook out the blanket for the bed and spread it out, smoothing the covers over the mattress so they could rest. Ellis perched at the table, watching with vast interest as his rescuer did this.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna see if we can catch any game before we leave. Get some food stored away." Daryl mentioned. When he had checked the supplies Daryl had not realized they were so low. They were going to need more soon if they were to survive. They were good on water and gas, but everything else they were in dire need of.

"We'll figure it out. I'm pretty good at findin' edible plants and stuff too. My friends and I used to go hunting and camping a lot so I know all kinds of good stuff we can use in the wild." Ellis added helpfully.

"Sounds like we'll make a pretty good team, don't it?" Ellis said with a grin.

"Keith didn't teach you any of it, did he? Cause if he did I think you just leave that to me." Daryl replied with a shake of his head. He had heard enough about Keith to wonder why the man wasn't a one man menace for zombies everywhere. A shame the man had been one of the first to get on a helicopter to be taken to safety. At least Daryl assumed the man had been.

"Nah, Dave was the naturalist. We learned from his old man." He assured the other male with a laugh. "We might just wanna find a good place to settle down for a while and just work on storing up supplies."

Daryl nodded in agreement as he finished making the bed. He took a step back and inspected his work, his arms crossed. He knew he should probably sleep on the floor, but after spending so much time on the road he was reluctant to. The last thing he wanted to do was to ask Ellis to sleep on the floor as well. Daryl didn't feel it was his right to ask the other man to sleep on the hard floor while he got the bed. While it was a bit strange they would be sharing it he could see no other way around it. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't shared a bed with another man before.

When he had been a kid Daryl remembered climbing into bed with his older brother Merle when he got scared. Merle had never minded and often woke up just long enough to give his baby brother an extra pillow before dropping off back into his drunken slumber. Daryl would just curl up against his back. The corner of Daryl's mouth twitched almost into a smile at the memory. He actually missed those days when he had been that young. He wished his brother was with him now. Hopefully Merle was safe wherever he was at.

"You ready for bed?" Daryl asked. Ellis nodded, grabbing the flashlight off the table. He had flicked it on when the daylight outside had run out to see by.

Taking off his ball cap, Ellis set it on the table. He took off his shirt as well which he folded as best he could before setting that aside. Daryl undressed too, turning his back to the other man so he could give him a bit of privacy. Underneath he wore a black undershirt, but he kept his pants on. Kicking off his boots, Daryl climbed into the bed. Laying down flat on his back, he let out a croon of pleasure while closing his eyes contentedly as he sank into the soft mattress.

"Damn, I haven't been this comfortable since forever." Daryl said with closed eyes. He didn't even bother pulling the covers over himself. He could have fallen asleep right then and there. A few feet away from him Ellis chuckled, getting into bed beside him. He was good enough to pull a blanket over Daryl as he settled into the bed as well.

"Ah, yeah man, the rest of 'em mattress is always gross. Smell all funky and shit. I don't know how people stand to sleep in 'em. I'd rather just take a snooze on the floor if I have to. Know what I mean?" Ellis asked cheerfully. Daryl's eyes had already closed, his head turned to the side.

"Mhm." Daryl said, barely hearing himself. Beside him he felt the bed shift as Ellis found a comfortable position. He felt the man's arm brush up against his. It barely registered in Daryl's brain as he slipped off into sleep. A part of his mind thought lazily he should at least ask Ellis to stay up. Have him keep an eye out for approaching zombies. At the same time, he knew the door was locked. So were the windows so no one could get in without making a lot of noise.

"Good night, Daryl." Ellis whispered, turning the light off.

"Night, Ellis." Daryl murmured. He wasn't even sure if he said the words. He thought of the words clearly in his mind. Pictured his lips shaping them. Yet before he knew it Daryl was fast asleep.

Both men slept like the near dead, hardly moving from their positions until well into the morning. In his sleep Ellis curled up next to his companion. His head eventually came to rest on Daryl's chest as he slumbered. When morning came to them, Daryl didn't wake up right away. All he knew was that he was pleasantly comfortable on what felt like a feather mattress. It felt as if he could stay in bed forever. Slowly, however, his mind began to come back awake.

With a sigh the man opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he stared up at the ceiling. A quick glance showed Ellis had indeed cuddled against the hunter in his sleep. Shaking his head, Daryl rubbed his face, trying to force the drowsiness from his bones. After a few minutes he managed to lift his head and arm to push aside a blanket and peek out the window. Sunlight had come forth in the chill of the morning air, doing little to battle the cold the hunter felt beginning to settle into his bones. Already he had begun to shiver, feeling his muscles cramp at the thought of getting out of his warm, snug bed.

"Ellis, wake up man. You're all over me." Daryl said to the sleeping figure. Ellis's hair had been ruffled during the night. His head still rested on the other man's chest as he slept soundly. His arm was thrown across Daryl's waist as if he had been in the process of hugging the other man.

"Ellis, get up man. C'mon, I got shit I have to do." Daryl said irritably. Looking around, he spotted Ellis's hat and snagged it. He quickly swatted the mechanic across the head with it to get him to wake up. There was a grunt before Ellis's eyes opened, squinting in the dim light. He groaned before rolling over, pulling the blankets with him.

"I'm awake, man. I'm awake. Don't hit me with my hat. She's a prized family heirloom."

"Bullshit." Daryl said tossing the hat onto the bed as he got up. His palm pressed flat against the wall as he stood up. His entire body shivered as he groped around for his shirt. Finding it, he slid it on quickly. His skin felt as if it were shrinking away from the cold cloth.

Ellis blinked, watching the other man get dressed. Sitting up, he still had the blanket tightly wound around him. Grabbing his poor hat, he smoothed it out while murmuring soft apologies to the poor thing. His hair stuck up in every direction. As if he and the hunter had spent the night doing more than just sleeping in bed together. When Ellis looked up again, he saw Daryl rummaging through one of the cupboards.

"Damn, it's cold as shit in here." Ellis said beginning to shiver. He scooted over into the warm spot Daryl had exited. Settling down into the warmth as he lay back down with a tired sigh.

"Hey, look at this!" Daryl said when he felt a box underneath his fingers. When he pulled it out he stared in surprise at the pop-tarts. A silly grin coming across his face as he opened it up. Ellis opened one eye then sat up all the way.

"They any good?" Ellis asked hopefully. Daryl shrugged his shoulders as took out a package. Opening the silver foil he broke off a small piece of pop-tart and ate it. Then he nodded his head as he reached over and turned on the oven. Drawing out the two pieces of pop-tart he popped them into the oven to warm up. Placing the box back in the cupboard, he moved about the camper searching for his boots.

"Man, I used to eat those all the time as a kid. Sometimes if my brother didn't want any I'd end up devouring the whole damn box. Merle threatened to never buy 'em anymore, but every month there they were." Daryl explained. Ellis chuckled as he sat up more. The warm stove warmed the small camper as the blanket slipped down around his slim waist.

"I always liked the blueberry ones. Or hell, even the strawberry ones they got now. I dunno how the hell anyone ever eats them cinnamon pop-tarts or the smores ones. They're to sweet and taste like shit." Ellis responded, wrinkling his nose. Daryl nodded his head as he laced his boots up. He raised his head to respond, but his words got caught in his throat. He frowned as he got up and walked over to the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Daryl asked Ellis. His tone of voice sounding like an accusation as he moved the blanket. Running a finger along Ellis's side where his ribs showed through the skin. The hunter had thought Ellis looked a bit on the skinny side when he had first picked him up. Which was why he had given the other man an extra share of food last night.

"It's hard times, man. Food is kind of scarce." Ellis said, trying to cover it up. He blushed when the hunter touched his side, wrapping the blankets around his waist. Daryl made a sound in the back of his throat in irritation. Getting up as he moved back towards the stove. Taking out a plate he reached in and managed to slide the pop-tarts onto the plate without burning himself.

"Yeah, that means skip a meal. Not starve yourself! I know you had your group to look out for, Ellis, but you have to take care of yourself too. Here, you eat both. I'll catch my own breakfast." Daryl said placing the plate in front of the mechanic. Ellis's face flushed as he glanced down guilty at the pop-tarts.

Ellis hadn't meant to get so thin. He had secretly shared his food with the others when no one was looking. Passing it off as he wasn't hungry. Rochelle had been the only woman in the group, and it had seemed wrong not to make an effort to take care of her. She was already slender to begin with and needed it. Coach had been older and it was clear to Ellis the man might not make it. And Nick…well, Nick had been the strongest out of all of them. While the gambler never said much to him he had always given Ellis a strange look when the mechanic had given him his share of food. Nick never did say thank you, but the flicker of his eyes and silence had been enough for the mechanic. At times the gambler softened his tone afterward to carry a conversation with him.

"You don't look so good yourself." Ellis attempted to argue weakly. Daryl glanced at him, but his glare softened at the guilty look on the mechanic's face.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Ellis. But I'm bein' serious. You need to look out for yourself. Even if we don't have a lot of food you need to at least try not to lose so much weight. From now on you're eating extra each meal, alright? I can afford to skip a meal here and there. You can't." Daryl lectured him.

"At least eat one of these. You can't go off and tell me you had them as a kid then give me the whole plate."

"Fine." Daryl said. Going over he broke off half of one of the warm pop-tarts, eating it as he grabbed his crossbow and arrows. Loading it up, he checked the mechanisms and safety to sure everything was in working order.

Ellis sighed, shaking his head as the hunter moved towards the front of the camper again. Despite himself, he tried to hide the smile on his face. Daryl sure was a stubborn man, that much he could say for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Ellis ate his pop-tarts he couldn't help but think about his time back in Savannah. When he had been a kid before the zombie apocalypse had hit. Daryl reminded him of another boy he had known when Ellis had been pint-sized. Only ten years old at the time, Ellis remembered spending his summer days helping his daddy out in the mechanic shop.

It had been the first day back to school. Right before he had left his daddy had given him his old hat. The one with the tow truck on it Ellis had always loved. Proud he was now on the road to being a true mechanic, Ellis had held his head up high, sporting his brand new grease stained hat as he walked to school. That was when he noticed another group of boys hanging out on the street corner. They were a few years older than him. Twelve year olds, boys just on the verge of becoming teenagers.

Keeping his head down, Ellis prayed they wouldn't notice him. Pulling the brim of his hat down to hide his face, he crossed the street, pretending to be fascinated by the cracks in the sidewalk as he walked. From the corner of his eye he noticed one of the boys motion towards him. There had to be at least five in the group. There seemed to be a consensus among the group of boys as they too began to walk in the same direction Ellis had taken, pretending to walk at a casual pace, but quickening their steps as they began to move in on him.

"Hey, Ellis! ELLIS! C'mere, I wanna talk to ya!" One of the boys yelled. Ellis's head lowered as his shoulders tensed, putting his head down like a bull he began to pick his feet up more. Behind him he could hear the group of boys start to run after him.

A full panic took hold of him. Ellis lifted his head and simply started running for all he was worth. He wasn't fast enough though. His sneakers slapping against the pavement, the boys caught up easily. One second he was running for his life and the next Ellis yelped as he was yanked back by his backpack straps. One of the boys laughed as they took away his hat, twirling it on his finger as he took a step back from the younger boy.

"What is this shit, huh? Couldn't afford to get a new one? It smells like ass." One of the boys commented, wrinkling his nose. Ellis made a grab for his hat only to be shoved back. His bottom lip began to tremble as he reached uselessly for it.

"Give it back. My daddy gave it to me." Ellis said. He hated the way his voice turned into a whine. The boys laughed at him, tossing the hat back and forth.

"C'mon, Ellis, we're just playin with ya. Can't we borrow your ass smelling hat?"

"NO! Give it back!" Ellis said his voice going shrill. The boys were a good head taller than him. He had no chance against the whole group. They surrounded him like a pack of hyenas ready to tear into a gazelle. He already knew they would beat him up. All he wanted was his hat back though.

"Give it back! Man, you sound like a little ass kid. Be a man why don't you? Why you such a whiny little bitch?" One of the other boys interjected, shoving Ellis hard in the shoulder to send the boy staggering. The others laughed when Ellis staggered, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces.

What commenced was a shoving game of sorts with Ellis caught in the middle as he tried desperately to break free. Whenever he made to escape, one of the boys simply had to reach out to grab their victim's backpack and yank him back into the fray. When he finally couldn't hold it back anymore, Ellis began to cry, feeling the tears go down his cheeks as the boy's cruel laughter grew even louder.

"Crybaby!"

"Little Bitch!"

"You and your stupid hat! Ellis the pixy!"

"Turd!"

Ellis sobbed, unable to help himself. When he was shoved to the ground he no longer cared. He could only curl up into a small ball and cover his head, crying as the bullies began to kick him. Their sneakers dug into the small of his back, stomach, and legs. All he could do was lay there and hope it all ended soon.

He didn't see the other boy. A loner who happened to walk by his father's shop now and again. A boy with reddish brown hair who always wore raggedy shirts, usually tagging along behind his older brother who glared at anyone who dared to mess with his younger sibling. This strange boy in question usually kept his head down. From time to time, however, he would stop and give anyone he knew a piercing green eyed stare. His gaze was always wary as if ready for a fight, almost daring the other children to come at him. While the strange boy never fought, the others would throw insults at him, but never dared to venture to close.

All of a sudden, Ellis heard a cry different from his own. Then he heard the meaty sound of a fist on flesh followed up with a click of teeth as all at once the group of bullies began yelling. Ellis dared to open his eyes when he felt the kicking stop. Sitting up with a tear streaked face, he froze at what he saw, completely forgetting for a moment he had been about willing for his short decade long life to end right then and there.

The strange boy was busy punching one of the other boys. In scuffed shoes and hole-filled jeans, he moved like lightening. His shirt was two sizes too big for him, probably a hand me down from his older brother, as he spun and punched another of the boys in the jaw. The bullies attempted to regroup to try and pin him down but he was too fast. He easily side stepped as he planted an elbow in another of the boy's faces.

"Give me the hat!" The strange boy yelled. His voice carried down the entire street, strong and commanding as he glared at the bullies with his damning green eyes. For a second the bullies teetered on the edge of fighting back. Then as a group they took off back down the street. Not once looking back as Ellis's hat rolled temporarily caught in the wind of their escape.

Ellis sniffled, unsure if he should get up or not. He watched as his dark haired rescuer went and retrieved the hat, wiping it clean on his already stained jeans as he walked back over to Ellis. Ellis blinked up at the older boy. This strange kid had to be at least the same age as the other boys if not a bit older. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then the boy held out his hand to Ellis.

Silently he latched onto his rescuer's hand, surprised by the strength in the other as he all but effortlessly pulled Ellis to his feet. The strange boy handed him his hat which Ellis took, still unsure of what to say to him. He was too stunned his attackers had been beaten up by one person.

"You okay?" The boy asked him. Ellis blinked up at him, still silent. A look of concern had crossed his rescuer's face. Up close Ellis could see a bruise on the boy's shoulder and several on his arms. They didn't look like they had been made by the bullies either.

Ellis silently nodded his head. He was still shaking from the attack. The strange boy tilted his head to the side, his eyes flicking up and down as he inspected the damage. He reached out which made Ellis flinch. He expected to be hit, but instead his rescuer gently dusted off a smear of dirt on his shoulder. Then he picked out a few leaves that had got tangled in Ellis's hair and plastered onto his shirt.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way to school. Okay?" The strange boy said.

Ellis nodded his head again, doubting he had the choice in the matter. Without a word, he put his hat back on and began walking. Despite his rescue, he had thoughts filled with this new boy about to beat him up. Maybe he would demand payment for his protection. Yet the entire fifteen minute walk to the school, the other boy didn't say a word. When they reached the gates, the boy waited until Ellis had reached his classroom before silently slipping away to disappear into the crowd of students to his own class.

Ever since, Ellis had a crush on that strange boy. He smiled at the thought as he finished his pop-tarts. Daryl really reminded him a lot of that kid. Not only in the way he moved, but the way he stopped to look at him. As if he saw more than what was on the outside. With a quiet sigh, Ellis got up and moved to the sink. Washing his dish before putting it away, he thought about his new situation. Until they managed to find a new group, how would day to day life to be for a while?

Pulling back the edge of the curtain, he waited to see if he could spot Daryl. A second later he saw the hunter weaving in and out of the trees, his eyes completely focused as he watched a few squirrels. In the blink of an eye, two of them were suddenly writhing on the ground in their death spasms. They were caught on the same arrow as the rest shot for the trees nearby. Daryl expertly reloaded his crossbow within a few seconds, firing off a couple more shots into the treetops and even managing to pin one of the elusive squirrels to the trunk of a tree.

"Damn, Daryl, you got 'em good." Ellis muttered, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. Daryl moved in and retrieved his prizes, continually stopping to scan the area for any signs of zombies. Seeing none, he removed his arrows from the bodies of the small critters and strung them all together to carry them conveniently before moving back towards the camper. A second later the door banged open as the hunter stepped in. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he held the string of freshly killed squirrels.

"What'd I tell ya? I can catch my own breakfast. Easy. We'll have some fresh meat tonight!" Daryl hooted as he set the squirrels down. He would have to skin them later for eating. They would keep for a few hours until him and Ellis could get to a safer spot.

"I haven't had anything fresh for a while. Except getting sprayed in the face with zombie goo of course... Which I don't recommend because I don't think there's such a thing as fresh zombies, is there? They all smell like shit."

"Got that right." Daryl agreed. He fell down heavily into the driver's seat of the camper. Reaching over, he flicked the engine on. Ellis came over and sat down in the passenger seat with the bed blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Checking the rearview mirrors, Daryl slowly began to go around into a circle, bouncing back onto the freeway as he pushed down on the gas pedal. He sped the camper up just as a few walkers cleared the trees, reaching out with claw like hands for the two survivors.

"At least we're good for a couple more days. I'm actually surprised I even saw any critters. I'm lucky if I find even a pair of squirrels this far out." Daryl commented. Ellis nodded trying not to peer to closely at the occasional abandoned car they passed, not wanting to think about who may have been inside when the apocalypse had hit.

"Yeah, the zombies are probably eatin' em all. Either that, or the critters are gettin' smarter. I'm kinda hopin' they just got smarter. I don't want to see no zombie Bambi wandering around, you know?" Ellis pointed out. Daryl nodded in agreement, his lips set in a thin line.

"They probably started going more inland. Where the forest is thicker. I actually came across some good huntin' in a swamp. The zombies get stuck in the mud and it makes a good haven for the critters. Gives them time to get away." Daryl explained.

"What are you hopin to find after all this? I mean, if you had to choose?" Daryl said, deciding to try and enlighten the conversation. Ellis glanced at him, a silly grin beginning to cross his face.

"Somewhere with a lot of people. I actually kinda miss runnin' my auto-shop with my buddies. I think I'd probably go back to doin' that given the choice. Maybe take some time for myself and relax somewhere quiet like. Just kind of enjoy being alive, you know? What about you?" Ellis asked. For a long moment, Daryl didn't say anything, unsure of how to put what it was he wanted into words.

"Open skies, for one. I think I'd probably move back into the mountains. I ain't got no problem with people, but I get tired of bein' judged all the time. Just spend my days huntin'. I love livin' off the land, man. There's nothin' like it."

"So you want freedom?" Ellis asked with surprise. Daryl laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced at his companion. He gave him an easy smile as he drove, thinking about his dream home.

"Yeah, I guess so man. I don't think I've ever been meant to ever really live in the city. Suburbs, now, I didn't mind them dat much. At least you still had trees you could look at. Feel the breeze in your hair. But there's somethin' to be said when you're standin out in the middle of nowhere. After the rain just came and swept everything clean. You just about feel like you're king of the world." Daryl said dreamily. Ellis smiled, deciding he didn't need to say anything more.

"Sounds like you're livin' the dream."

"I wish. Once all this blows over I'm gonna call an early retirement." Daryl said, shaking his head. He could only pray his brother Merle was okay, wherever he had got himself off too. After he had left his original group back at the prison he had never seen his brother since.

"You wouldn't mind if I visited you up on your mountain once a while, would you, your majesty?" Ellis asked with raised eyebrows. Daryl snorted shoving Ellis's shoulder.

"Sure, man. You can visit me anytime. I'll even lower the drawbridge for you myself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They drove all that day and the next without seeing another soul on the highway. As they drove Ellis and Daryl found themselves beginning to talk more and more. The two rednecks got along just fine. The mechanic found himself admiring the hunter in his spare time. He couldn't help but feel a small shiver go down his spine each time Daryl brushed close to him. There was something so strikingly familiar about the other man, yet he could not put his finger on it. He truly wished he could pin down whom the hunter reminded him of.

Daryl for his part seemed either completely oblivious to the other man's affections or chose to ignore them altogether. For the most part the hunter's concern seemed to be focused on taking care of Ellis. Often he would hound the mechanic if he didn't take an extra share at every meal. Despite his protests, the mechanic always found extra food on his plate. Short of tossing the food away he was forced to eat it all. Daryl flat out refused to eat anything outright until his companion had eaten first.

Ellis wasn't sure how to deal with such a stubborn man. He had always thought Nick was bad, but Daryl was worse. Where Nick would have probably shoved Ellis out of the way to get somewhere Daryl's voice was soft. Unlike Nick, the hunter preferred to speak softly rather than yell. Where once Ellis would have expected to be grabbed by his arm and steered in the right direction, Daryl had a habit of standing silently by his side, waiting patiently until his fellow redneck made the conscious decision to go in a direction.

One day as they were driving, the day was overcast above them. Daryl kept one eye on the sky as Ellis took his turn behind the wheel. It was clear the hunter had become suspicious it may rain soon. If it did they would be forced to pull over to wait it out. While the winter months had begun to ease up, the nights were still freezing cold. There was little in the way they could do about it except huddle closer at night.

"Hey, ease up a bit. I need you to pull over." Daryl said. They had been driving all day and fallen into a comfortable silence. Ellis glanced at his companion in surprise, wondering what it was.

"What's wrong? Did you see any survivors?" Ellis asked with real concern in his voice. Daryl shook his head as he motioned to the stand of trees along the highway.

"Nah, man, there's a herd of deer over there. If you pull over and cut the engine I can get one." Daryl said, already lowering his voice. Ellis risked a glance out the window and indeed saw a herd of deer grazing in a small clearing.

Automatically he began to apply the brakes gently, praying the camper would not squeak as he cut the engine to coast to a stop. Daryl had already dressed in his poncho and loaded his crossbow by the time the camper came to a stop. Turning, he put a finger to his lips for Ellis to be quiet. Opening the door, the hunter slipped out, his boots barely whispering on the asphalt. He let shut behind him with a soft click as he went down the shoulder of the road, slipping into the trees moments later to disappear from sight.

Ellis held his breath as he watched his friend sneak away. He could just barely see the small herd of deer from where he was. If Daryl could bring even one of them down it, would mean a lot of food for them for at least two weeks if not more. There was a buck and a few young does with him. A fawn or two browsed with their mothers or would frolic away to play together.

Time passed slowly as the herd continued to graze. They began to disappear amongst the trees, eventually disappearing from sight altogether. Ellis cursed quietly under his breath wondering where in the world Daryl had gone off too. He held his breath as he watched the deer finally go into the woods. A few minutes passed away where he expected Daryl to come back empty handed.

Seconds later, several shots rang out in the still silence. Ellis actually jumped, his heart falling down straight to his boots as he saw the herd of deer break the tree line. They crossed the highway in graceful leaps and bounds, easily managing to clear the highway wall to weave their way through the press of cars on the other side of the street. Only to disappear amongst the trees on the other side.

Ellis leaned over to lock the door just as he spotted two strange men came out of the woods. They carried rifles in their hands as they came out. There was a wild, starved look about them as they staggered out. Their clothes were nothing more than rags on their skeletal frames as they came out from among the trees. Ellis ducked his head as he drew his gun, pulling back into the camper.

"Hey!" One of the men yelled, his voice cracking as he spoke. Ellis grit his teeth at the sound of the man's voice. They could be drawing a whole herd of zombies towards them at this very moment! And with Daryl still outside he couldn't just start the camper and drive off.

"Hey yourself! What the hell are you shootin' at me for?" Ellis yelled back. His hands were sweating as he held his pistol. Would he be forced to shoot these survivors? He didn't like the idea of shooting live, people, but if he had to…

"Just give us all your food and you can go! We won't kill you!" The other man yelled. He had matted black hair which hung down to his shoulders in lank locks. His companion was a redhead who was equally filthy. Ellis peered over the edge of the dashboard to see the men weaving their way towards the camper.

"Stay back! I'll shoot if you get any closer!" Ellis warned them, raising his gun. He let off a warning shot through the window causing the men to stop. Daryl had allowed him to leave it open a crack to let the camper air out.

The men steadied themselves as they froze at the sound of the gunshot. Ellis dared not mention Daryl in case the hunter happened to be taking shelter amongst the trees. Still, he felt his heart go cold at the thought that the men may have killed his companion.

Then he heard a distant _thwack_ as an arrow buried itself in the door of a car, quivering several inches away from the raven haired man's crotch. The man reeled in a panic before two more arrows came from the tree line, coming very close to hitting sensitive areas on both men as Daryl's voice rang out, clear and strong in the empty air causing Ellis's heart to leap in happiness.

"Put the guns down and back away from the camper! Don't comply, and I'll shoot you both in the head!" Daryl yelled. The men reeled, looking for their secret attacker, but with no luck. Not wanting to waste anymore bullets, they reluctantly put their firearms down. They were then backing away slowly with their hands raised. A few moments later, Ellis dared to peer over the dashboard with big eyes. To his amazement he saw Daryl clear the trees, dragging a deer behind him. He watched in amazement as his rescuer kept his crossbow trained on the pair of men, moving with surprising speed considering the weight of the dead deer.

"Ellis, open the door!" Daryl ordered. Ellis moved quickly as he scrambled over to the front of the camper. Hastily opening the door to the camper, he let the man get in. Daryl dragged the deer in after him, dumping it down in the small camper as he raised his head to look Ellis in the eye.

"You alright?" Daryl asked him quietly. Ellis felt his face grow hot at the obvious concern for his own safety. There were a few dead leaves mixed in with the hunter's dirty blond hair which only added to his wild appearance.

"I'm fine. You?" Ellis whispered quietly. Daryl nodded his head grimly as he stood back up. He gazed out at the two men who continued to stare at them like lost dogs. For a long moment it seemed as if the hunter would shoot the two men on principal. The hunter glared at the two men, his trigger finger itching to pull it.

Again Ellis felt that odd sense he knew this guy from somewhere. The way Daryl's eyes focused on the two men as if peering into their souls. He could almost believe the hunter could read their minds. After a few moments, Daryl sighed, shaking his head. Reaching over, he turned the key in the ignition waving for Ellis to step over the carcass of the animal to get back in the driver's seat. There was a tired look on his face as gazed at the two starving men.

"I'll live. Give me a minute to take care of these two." Daryl said to the mechanic. He went to the back of the camper and retrieved a bag from beneath the sink. Looking around he grabbed some dried jerky and other food items they could spare. Mostly non-perishables as he grabbed a jug of water on his way out. He saw Ellis giving him a strange look and Daryl bowed his head in apology to the other man.

Stepping outside, he studied the two starving men gazing at him. Heaving a tired sigh, Daryl came over to them. Holding up the sack he placed it on the hood of one of the cars, placing the jug of water beside it as the men began to cautiously move in. They seemed unsure of what to make of this sudden gift as the hunter began to speak.

"There's enough food here for the both of you for about four days if you're careful. Go down in the opposite direction from here you'll come across a couple of cars. The red Honda has gas in it. Drive to down to the town, and when you come to the first house on the right with a blue bandana tied to the stop sign there's supplies inside. You'll find more food and water underneath the floorboards. Try to take only what you need." Daryl instructed them.

Reaching into his pants pocket he took out a small, hand drawn map. He gave it over to the ginger haired man who had fallen into staring at the redneck. His blank stare made it seem like he disbelieved what was being told to him. His companion whispered a soft thank you to Daryl, his lips barely moving as he reached out with shaking hands to take the water and sack of food. Once he had, the two men wasted no time in grabbing their guns. They then took off back into the woods without looking behind them.

Daryl shook his head as he turned around and walked back to the camper. Climbing inside, he closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down heavily in the passenger seat as Ellis started the engine. Ellis slowly sped up down the street as he checked the rearview mirror for any signs of the men pursuing him. His heart had begun to pound again, thinking of how close he had come to almost losing the hunter.

"Sorry about the food. I'll… We can get more later. There's a few more stashes in the next town ahead of here. We should be there in another day's drive." Daryl said quietly. Ellis glanced at the hunter, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not mad or nothin'. Most people would've just shot those poor people and kept on drivin'. I'm glad you helped them out." Ellis said, quickly glancing at his friend. Daryl met his gaze, his lips set in a thin line at the thought. After a minute he nodded to his companion, glad not to have been rejected.

"With everything the way it is, we all have to help each other out, you know? One of the first rules I ever learned was don't kill the living. You should only do that if you're backed into a corner with no way out and they ain't willin' to let you walk out alive." Daryl explained, gazing out the window. He thought about the prison where Rick and the others were housed up. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting himself riled up at this point would do him no good.

"Yeah, people don't seem to understand that. With everything blown to shit you have to let go of a few things. Bein' greedy isn't gonna get no one nowhere." Ellis agreed, his eyes on the road. He had never seen his friend look so tired.

"You alright, man?"

"I'm fine. Just a few things on my mind. That's all." Daryl said quietly. At the very least they still had the deer. The meat off the animal alone would last them for two weeks if not longer. It was a weight off his chest knowing they were finally getting ahead in the supplies they needed.

"You know, my ma always said if you kept things to yourself to long and didn't talk about 'em, it makes ya sick. Which is why I think I've never been sick a day in my life! Well, there was this one time me and Keith-"

"I believe ya, man. Trust me, I do." Daryl said with a slight smile, glancing at the other man as he spoke while trying not to chuckle. Ellis droned on as if the hunter had never said anything. Shaking his head, the hunter could not bring himself to tell his companion to quiet down. Deep down he thought it was probably better the mechanic remained so upbeat despite the circumstances.

Goodness knows, there was plenty to be depressed about.


End file.
